The Armorial Legion
The Armorial Legion is a Neutral Military Organization, currently lead by Grand Crusader Sarera Gunrik, whom has worked with Various large organizations, such as the Grand Alliance, and Horde Military, and the Argent Crusade, with the sole purpose to protect Azeroth from anyone whom wishes to bring harm to it. Ranks Agent Footman Legionnaire Knight Captain Commander Council Grand Crusader ( Supreme Leader of the Armorial Legion ) History The Armorial Legion wasn't always called the Armorial Legion, it was once called the Argent Blades. The Argent Blades was formed by the Argent Crusade during its war in Northrend to be more of a forward unit for the Crusade against the Scourge, led by Grand Inquisitor Sarera Gunrik, the Argent Blades fought fiercely in Northrend against the Scourge and the cult of the Damned Forces in regions of Howling Fjord, Borean Tundra, Dragonblight, Zul'drak, a few skirmishes in Grizzly Hills, and major fights in Icecrown. With the Lich King defeated, the Argent Blades new goal given by the Argent Crusade was to protect Azeroth from threats such as the Burning Legion, Twilight Hammer and Old God forces, Remaining Scourge forces, and other threats. The Argent Blades went on to fight the Demonic forces of the Burning Legion under the command of the Ravensblood Family who was a corrupt family from Lordaeron, in which the Argent Blades after a series of battles defeated the Ravensblood Forces. Then a massive Scourge return under the banner of the Shadow Blades under the command of Grand Necromancer Sybolis who claims to be a rival of the Argent Blades launched a bloody war against the Argent Blades when the Argent Blades had its guard down, several early defeats threatened the Argent Blades at the start of the Shadow Blades war, but with the leadership of Sarera Gunrik, Thomas Gunrik, Lord Anatoli Lysandor, Paravela Abernath, Tasmine, Moria Yamina, and a few others turned the tide of the war with the Shadow Blades stunning defeat at Hearthglen and in Lights Hope Chapel led to the Argent Blades and its allies at the time to launch its major offensive against the Shadow Blades that was based in Northrend. With Argent Blades nearing victory a tragedy happened as Thomas Gunrik, High General of the Argent Blades was killed in battle and Sarera Gunrik was lost at sea, with the leadership collapsing from within the Argent Blades, a final thrust led by The other leaders of the Argent Blades defeated the Shadow Blades, but the Argent Blades had a huge toll in that battle. As tensions from within heightened and the Argent Crusade decided to cut off the Argent Blades led to its predicted demise, but Liana Dawnrunner came in and reorganized the Argent Blades and was able to salvage the situation of the Argent Blades and turned its fate around, thus the ashes of the Argent Blades, the Armorial Legion was born, Liana Dawnrunner gave leadership to Tasmine and a new era began as the Armorial Legion took on old enemies of the Argent Blades such as the Shadow Blades which returned hoping they can take out the Armorial Legion early in its formation, the Armorial Legion with new energy defeated the Shadow Blades once and for all. Since its formation, The Armorial Legion remained strong as it take on many threats that came its way one being the Massive Burning Legion invasion due to the fact they saw Azeroth vulnerable with all its forces in Draenor. The Burning Legions defeat led to a new era of the Armorial Legion once again and a new future for the Armorial Legion. As part of the Armorial Legion Family, know your family's roots, and fight to protect and guide our family and its survival. We are all in this together. Sectors The Armorial Researchers Corps. Leader: Not Assigned. The Researcher Corps of the Armorial Legion is tasked with researching any topic given to them. They are scholars who are not soldiers, they are only to find out more about a threat or enemy, to find out about the history of a group of people or any topic. They are the thinkers of the Legion, to discover new tactics that would be beneficial for the Legion, to hold the knowledge of Azeroth and beyond in their Archives for a wealth of knowledge for everyone to dive into. Armorial Circle of Exploration Leader: Not Assigned. The Armorial Circle of Exploration has only one prime directive, "Azeroth our Home, our mission: To explore strange new regions or areas, to seek out new life and new civilizations, to find new artifacts that noone has ever discovered before. The Circle is tasked only to exploration missions and has to request for military aid if they have difficulty in handling a mission, they are not a military branch and will not do missions to fight other people. Its missions are to find new artifacts in Azeroth and Outland that would benefit the Armorial Legion or to the people of Azeroth, to determine if the artifact should be kept in Armorial Legions hand or given to the Alliance or Horde if it belongs to one of them but to withheld any artifact that would be used as a weapon, to determine if it should be destroyed or sealed in a vault. Grand Inquisitors of Armorius Leader: Lady Flora Cromwell, High Priestess of the Armorial Legion The Grand Inquisitors of Armorius are a branch that deals with shadowy threats, to combat the threat that the shadows bring, to flush out any dark figures within the Armorial Legion who are hiding in the dark plotting against the Armorial Legion. They are ones who also leads the Armorial Legion in the Light as they are the champions of the Light as well. The Grand Inquisitors serve, and protect the Armorial Legion by keeping an watchful eye on the members of those corrupted by our enemies, to act accordingly to any threat from within, and give support in any war the Armorial Legion is currently fighting in. Knights of Armorius Leader: Lord Nivlac Blackthorn, High Templar of Blades. The Knights of Armorius or their other name the Blades of Armorius is a veteran, and more seasoned Branch in the Armorial Legion that is tasked with protecting the Armorial Legion at all costs, to defend it from threats within the Armorial Legion and outside the Armorial Legion. They are tasked with spearheading any war the Armorial Legion is currently fighting in. They are to serve with valor, determination, loyal, and endurance. The Branch will always be ready for any threat that comes the Armorial Legion way, and deal with it accordingly and as quickly or with strategic planning behind it. They are ones who think about their actions instead of rushing in to the fight without properly thinking of the consequences. They are the ones who has proven themselves that they will do whatever it takes to protect the Armorial Legion and will be the champions of the Armorial Legions and ones who are not here to abuse their power. Category:Neutral